


Latenight Chat

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: After their first week on Arus, the team contemplates the situation in which they find themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "howl" drabble challenge on Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com)

I open my eyes and fumble for the timepiece on the nightstand. Three in the morning. I sigh and flip over again, unable to find a comfortable position. We've been on this planet for a week now and frankly, I'm starting to wonder what we've gotten ourselves into. I roll onto my back and let the images play out on the ceiling above me. Robeasts, people living in caves, a crumbling ruin of a castle, a beautiful princess… So much has happened since we arrived in Arus's airspace that it feels like more than seven days have gone by.

A cold draft blows across the room and I turn onto my side, curling under the threadbare blanket as much as I can. I try not to shiver as I pull my legs up in an attempt to conserve as much of my body heat as possible. I close my eyes hoping to fall asleep again, but it's no use, my mind moves at a million miles an hour, refusing to settle down and rest. Noises distract me, Hunk's snores from across the room, the howl of the wind as it blows across the back of my neck. I shiver despite myself, for the first time in my life, envying Keith's long hair and the added warmth it would provide.

My eyes drift over to our captain's bed and I'm not surprised to see his eyes open, glittering in the dim light of the moon that slants through the window. He's not looking at me, just staring off into space and I can only imagine what he's thinking about. If I'm worried about our future here, he must be terrified. Keith takes his responsibility to keep his team safe seriously, so I know he must be sleeping even worse than I am. He shifts slightly, chewing his bottom lip absently.

Impulsively, I get out of my bed, pulling the blanket close around me, and make my way across the room. Keith watches me approach wordlessly, sits up to make space for me, his own tattered covers wrapped tightly around his hunched form. I take the place offered and just sit next to him, shoulder to shoulder, trying to offer support through my presence. He sighs heavily, eyes glued to the floor. A few moments pass quietly before he starts speaking. "Have I made a mistake committing the team to this cause, Lance?" His voice is soft, his gaze still lowered.

"To be honest, I have no idea. But I like to think that if it does prove to be a mistake; at least we'll go down fighting for the right cause. If I can keep even one person from suffering at Zarkon's hands, any sacrifice I make will be worth it."

Three voices join mine in agreement and Keith's head lifts, his confidence buoyed. We know our path won't be easy, success not guaranteed. But this is where we belong, this cause worth dying for. For we are the Voltron Force.


End file.
